vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dahlia and Hope
The antagonistic relationship between the witch, Dahlia and her grand-niece, the tribrid Hope Mikaelson. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In Night Has A Thousand Eyes, Dahlia came to New Orleans shortly after awakening from her century of sleep to retrieve Hope, who, as a firstborn Mikaelson child, was promised to Dahlia by Hope's grandmother Esther in the 10th century. Using a powerful Kenning spell, Dahlia took control of the minds of dozens of New Orleans citizens to spy on Hayley and her husband Jackson Kenner while they took Hope on a walk throughout the French Quarter. Dahlia even temporarily possessed Jackson in order to inform Hope's parents, Hayley and Niklaus Mikaelson, that she would be coming for the child she was owed. In When the Levee Breaks, Dahlia paid a visit to Hope and her mother Hayley, who were staying at their new safe house, St. James Infirmary, which had been magically enchanted by the Regent Josephine LaRue and the Garden District Coven to prevent anyone with ill will to use magic to cause harm against the building's occupants. While there, she talked to Hayley about her deal with Esther, and insisted that she had no intention of harming any of the rest of them so long as they gave her Hope like she was promised nearly ten centuries earlier. During the time Dahlia was there, she used her magic to weaken the magical protections over the building to make it easier for her to take Hope later. After her talk with Hayley, Dahlia gave her an ultimatum—she and the Mikaelson family had until nightfall the following evening to hand Hope over to her, and if they didn't, Dahlia would be coming for all of them. She then suggested that they say their goodbyes while they still could before she left. In City Beneath The Sea, after Klaus learned that Hayley planned to run off with Hope and Jackson, he became so furious that he agreed to the plan Dahlia had proposed earlier in the day: Dahlia would allow Klaus to stay in Hope's life, giving the child a true parent and making it easier for Dahlia to train her in witchcraft without her rebelling against her like Freya did, and in exchange, Klaus would kill Hayley to keep her from interfering with their agreement. When Klaus informed Dahlia that Hayley was in the process of fleeing the state as they spoke, she cast a spell that created a powerful thunderstorm over the Bayou, which proceeded to flood the area and prevent Hayley, Jackson, Hope, and the Crescent Wolf Clan from leaving that evening like they had planned. In Fire with Fire, Dahlia, at Klaus' suggestion, found Hayley and Jackson in the Bayou and recast the Crescent Curse on them that was originally cast on the pack in the 1990s and that trapped them in their wolf forms at all times except for the Full Moon. As a result of this spell, Hayley was unable to interfere with their plan, but was still left alive to prevent Hope from resenting Klaus and Dahlia when she grew up. With the wolves currently incapacitated, Dahlia was able to finally obtain Hope, who had been abandoned by her step-grandmother Mary after she was forced into wolf form. However, before Dahlia could cast the spell to link them together and allow her to channel the child's power, Klaus voiced concern that Hope could be affected by Dahlia's pseudo-immortality, which required her to sleep for a century before awakening for a year of life and then repeating the cycle during the next century. To avoid this fate for his child, Klaus offered himself as an alternative source of power to rid herself of the century of sleep caveat in her immortality. In Ashes to Ashes, Dahlia linked herself to Klaus while Hope watched them both from her car seat. As soon as the linking spell was complete, Klaus double-crossed his aunt by daggering himself with Davina and Kol's golden dagger, neutralizing both himself and Dahlia in the process. However, since the dagger was only intended to incapacitate Original vampires and hybrids, Dahlia was still able to perform some less powerful magic even while unconscious, and not only cast a spell to melt the dagger in Klaus' chest, but also caused black dahlia flowers and vines to grow all over the compound, eventually wrapping around Hope's crib and pricking Hope's hand with a thorn to take the drop of blood she needed to link herself to the child. Later, during the final confrontation, Hope's grandmother, Esther, who had been resurrected solely to help her children battle against Dahlia, strangled her sister with the cursed shackles so Klaus can stab them both, killing Dahlia and saving Hope from having to live as a magical slave to Dahlia like her aunt Freya had. Trivia *Hope, as one of the firstborns of Esther's bloodline, was promised to Dahlia ten centuries before she was even conceived, let alone born. It was also because of Hope that Dahlia traveled to New Orleans in 2013. *Dahlia and Hope share the similarity the firstborns of their generation in their bloodline. Freya also shares this distinction. *Both Dahlia and Hope have shown great power at a young age. In fact, Hope is the first witch to be seen on either series to perform magic in their infancy. *Dahlia often referred to Hope as "my child," "Beauty," and "Little One." *Dahlia wanted to kill Hope's mother Hayley so she wouldn't interfere with her plans for Hope. However, she ultimately compromised by casting the Crescent Curse on Hayley to force her into her wolf form at all times except for the hours of the full moon's apex. Because Hayley was an Alpha of the Crescent Wolf Clan and was connected to each wolf in the pack to share her ability to control her transformation, Jackson, Mary, and the rest of the Crescent wolves were also cursed as well, keeping Hope's maternal family from attempting to rescue her from Dahlia. *Dahlia never held Hope, despite being near her often. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship